Warriors: Our Only Hope - Storm on the Horizon
by Bookworm5757
Summary: "Before the sun rises, the forest will go up in flame and darken beneath shadow. Only if the willow stays strong, will the storm prevail; the willow is our only hope." How can an innocent kit hope to save her Clan? Will she stay strong or will she fall under the weight of the storm? The Clan's future lies in Willowkit's tiny paws. Rated T for cat violence.


**I own a warrior cats roleplay site called Join the Clans, or JTC for short, which can be found at www . join the clans snowstar . webs. com, except without any spaces. This story is based on those 3 Clans. I hope you like it, and may StarClan always light your path!**

 **-Bookworm5757**

Allegiances:

STORMCLAN:

Leader:

Cloudstar, silver and grey tabby tom with grey-blue eyes

Deputy:

Brackenstorm, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat:

Spottedpelt, light brown spotted tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Amberlight, ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Stormclaw, dark grey tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Blossompaw

Thrushwing, sleek black tom with amber eyes

Mosstail, dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Snowcloud, fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Petalpaw

Morningbird, ginger and white she-cat with soft green eyes

Streamtail, blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Cedarpaw

Goldenstripe, golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Tigerstripe, brown tabby tom with green eyes

Emberthorn, grey tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Thunderpaw

Squirreltail, fluffy grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sprucefall, light tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Redpaw

Apprentices:

Blossompaw, long-furred black she-cat with white tail tip, paws, chest and muzzle, with green-amber eyes

Petalpaw, elegant silky black she-cat with white tail tip, paws and chest, with green eyes

Cedarpaw, dark tabby tom with blue eyes

Thunderpaw, black tom with blue eyes

Redpaw, ginger she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Skyfire, beautiful white she-cat with bright blue eyes (mother of Cloudstar's kits, Willowkit, silver tabby she-kit with grey-blue eyes, Icekit, white tom-kit with blue eyes, and Crowkit, jet-black tom with green eyes)

Leafbreeze, white queen with tabby patches and green eyes (mother of Goldenstripe's kits, Flamekit, ginger tabby tom with golden eyes, and Fernkit, tabby she-kit with white tail-tip, paws and chest, and green eyes)

Elders:

Breezeheart, grey tabby tom with grey eyes

Wolfspirit, black she-cat with amber eyes

FALLCLAN:

Leader:

Riverstar, blue-grey she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Wavepaw

Deputy:

Cedarshadow, dark tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine cat:

Fireblaze, young ginger tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Birdpaw

Warriors:

Otterstep, dark brown tom with amber-golden eyes

Silverdawn, silver tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes

Apprentice, Runningpaw

Honeysky, ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Copperfeather, ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Troutpaw

Ivyshine, glossy black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Shadepaw

Greystripe, grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Runningpaw, blue-grey she-cat with green eyes

Troutpaw, light tabby tom with amber eyes

Shadepaw, black tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Darkflame, black she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Otterstep's kits Cloverkit and Smokekit)

Elders:

Brindlescar, dark tortoiseshell she-cat with scarred face and blue eyes

Briarclaw, dark tabby queen with amber eyes

HEATHERCLAN:

Leader:

Hazelstar, light brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Deputy:

Flintclaw, black tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat:

Rosethorn, cream she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Brownthorn, tabby tom with amber eyes

Leopardspots, spotted golden tabby with green eyes

Apprentice, Ravenpaw

Dovewing, grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Mossypaw

Foxstep, ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Sandpaw

Apprentices:

Ravenpaw, black tom with green eyes

Mossypaw, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Sandpaw, dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Mistystream, grey she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Flintclaw's kits, Blackkit, black tom with blue eyes, and Spottedkit, spotted tabby she-kit with amber eyes)

Dapplepelt, tortoiseshell and white queen with amber eyes (mother of Foxstep's kits, Blazekit, ginger tom with amber eyes and Cherrykit, tortoiseshell and white she-kit with amber eyes)

 **Note: Not all FallClan and HeatherClan cats are shown, as in the first couple of serieses. Is the plural of series serieses? I have no idea. Anyway, thank goodness that's over, let's get onto the prologue.**

 **Note 2: Also, a couple cats have the same names as cats in the real books. This makes sense, as these cats have never heard of those ones, so they would obviously accidentally get the same ones some times.**

The medicine cat forced a laugh as, for the hundred millionth time that night, Cloudstar's grey head appeared in the entrance to the nursery. And, for the first time, she had good news for him – well, he would think it good news, anyway.

"Three healthy kits," Spottedpelt said, green eyes dull. "Go on in."

Cloudstar needed no further persuasion as he hurried over to his beloved mate, Skyfire. "They're so beautiful," he purred. "So perfect."

"Of course they are," the white queen said softly, reaching up to touch noses with him. "They're our kits."

It was the kind of love, Spottedpelt reflected, that almost every cat wanted. She felt a pang of vicious envy cross her as she saw the look in Cloudstar's eyes, and the three small bundles of fur at Skyfire's belly. Did she still love Cloudstar? After choosing to be a medicine cat? No, of course not. All of the Clan's cats were her kits now, and she was StarClan's messenger, and no love could replace that.

The envy remained.

"What shall we call them?" Cloudstar asked gently.

Skyfire gave the black kit a gentle lick. "How about Crowkit, in your father's honour? He looks just like him."

"That's a great idea," he purred, leaning down to nuzzle the white kit. "I like Icekit for this little tom."

"Crowkit, Icekit and…" Skyfire paused to think. "Willowkit? For our willow?"

"That's just perfect," he purred, nodding and giving the only she-kit a lick. "They're all so perfect – and you are too."

"I think you're forgetting someone," she mewed softly. "If you're not perfect, I'm definitely not."

Spottedpelt slipped away, through to her own lonely den. Normally, the sweet scent of the herbs calmed her mind, but tonight they did nothing to ease her torment. Could Crowkit and Willowkit have been hers if she had made another choice? Icekit, who looked so much like Skyfire… would he have been a tabby? Oakkit, perhaps?

And… "their" willow? Surely, they couldn't mean the willow where she and Cloudstar used to meet as apprentices? The place so full of heartache she had to send an apprentice to get herbs from the area? They had both promised, a sacred promise, that they would never share its beauty with anyone else. Had Cloudstar thought that that promise was broken when she told him she had chosen to be Morningbird's apprentice?

Oh, would this suffering never end? She wanted to be left alone, with her bitter longing for that which she had rejected, but she was not. Cats kept coming and going, asking and asking and asking after Cloudstar's kits- "How many? Toms or she-kits? What are their names? What do they look like? Are they healthy?" She wished in vain that she hadn't given the order to Brackenstorm that Skyfire was not to be disturbed, as the entire Clan immediately found that Spottedpelt knew the answers.

It was hours before she fell into a restless sleep.

It was no ordinary sleep. As soon as she lost consciousness, she recognized the flawless forests of StarClan. Before her was a pale ginger she-cat, her immaculate pelt shimmering with the cold white fire of starlight.

"Morningbird."

"You still love him? After all this time?"

The denial was gone, to be replaced with a hollowness. "Always."

Morningbird sighed, and came over, pressing her ginger pelt against Spottedpelt's tabby. "This won't be easy."

"What will? Watching them grow up? Treating them? Or just the general knowing that they could have been mine?" She let go of her momentary anger with a soft sigh and a slow blink of her green eyes. "My dear old mentor. Won't you tell me what to do now?"

"It's not just that… There is something else you need to do, involving one of those kits."

Spottedpelt shot up. "Oh, please, no! At least, not Willowkit – she has fur just like her father's, I couldn't bear it, whatever it might be."

Morningbird met her one-time apprentice's eyes.

Spottedpelt stared into the pools of amber light for a moment. Looked away. Took a deep breath. "What do I have to do?"

Morningbird leaned over and whispered in her ear. " _Before the sun rises, the forest will go up in flame and darken beneath shadow. Only if the willow stays strong, will the storm prevail; the willow is our only hope._ "

"But what do you want me to _do_?"

"Keep an eye – both eyes if you can – on Willowkit," Morningbird instructed. " _Only if the willow stays strong…_ All of us agree that it's almost certainly her. We received the prophecy the moment she was born."

"Alright," she said dully, "I'll do it, for you." She turned and began padding away. Then she turned back. "Morningbird… is their willow our willow?"

The ginger StarClan cat did not answer, but her silence spoke as much as any words could have.

Spottedpelt nodded. Remote. Emotionless. "I thought so." She padded away and faded into the bliss of black, dreamless sleep.

 **Hope you enjoyed my prologue and thanks for reading! Review if you got the Harry Potter quote, or to tell me how you liked it, or if there are any mistakes. Or just review anyway!**


End file.
